Warrior cats the next heros
by Rocksight
Summary: About five cats having to meet up and save their clan with the powers of the great clans before them


A black cat comes out of the shadows and meows "There will be five kits with the sacred symbol that shall save all clans from destruction and despair."

"Who are these sacred kits?" meows a muscular tom cat.

"It is not certain how they may be shaped, nor when they are to be born. It depends on how they are treated." replies the black cat.

"Well that's helpful," meows the tom in an annoyed voice.

"We have told you all that we know." The ghostly cat meows hollowly as its image starts to waver.

"Wait don't you just go fade away on me! I still have questions!" yells the tom.

"We shall tell more as these events occur now goodbye." Then the black tom fades completely away.

"THE KITS ARE BORN,THE KITS ARE BORN!" yells a golden tom.

"You're a father Tigerpath!" Calls another cat as everyone rushes to the nursery.

"What are their names?" says an apprentice in an excited voice.

"Their names are Wildkit and Mudkit." mews the mother in tired but loving voice.

"Which ones which?" asks a kit from across the nursery.

"Wildkit is the gray long haired kit and mudkit is the brown and dirty kit." the mother answers in an even more tired voice.

"Hawkstar come see Dawnplet's and Tigerpath's kits!" yells a tortoiseshell she-cat named Blossomfur.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. I'm not as young as I used to be." says Hawkstar in amused tone. "What beautiful kits you have!" Hawkstar mews as he enters the nursery. "Their names are Wildkit and Mudkit." Tigerpath meows proudly as he walks up to Hawkstar.

"Great names, I bet they'll be fi-" Before Hawkstar could finish there was a loud surprised yelp and a scream. Everyone runs out to the clearing and all they see is the deputy in a daze.

"What happened Leopardfire?" mewed Hawkstar urgently as everyone gathers around.

"I don't know. Something just ran into my side and disappeared in thin air." replied Leopardfire sounding somewhat dazed.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" squealed a small kit.

As everyone looks up they see is a silver puff of fur in the sky falling down to the clearing. As it spins down they hear a scream come from the puff ball saying "HELP!" The puff ball lands on Leopardfire with a big slapping noise.

"OOOOOOOOOOW, this weighs more than a badger!" yowls Leopardfire.

"Leopardfire you startled Wildkit. His eyes are as big as the moon!" Dawnpelt's meow is slightly muffled from carrying Wildkit.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A MOSS BED!" yells Leopardfire.

"Calm down Leopardfire." Hawkstar meows as he checks the puffball on top of Leopardfire. "It's just a kit."

Suddenly the kit starts screaming, then falls back and wiggles to get up. The medicine cat Coldleaf quickly runs to her den. Just as quickly she reappears and gives the screaming kit juniper berries. Shortly after, the screaming kit faints.

As the kit woke up he started to breath hard. "Calm down. It's ok, you're safe." says Coldleaf. "So who are you?" asks Coldleaf.

"I...am…Loud." says the kit in a nervous voice. Just then Hawkstar walks into the medicine den and says "Well look who is finally up!"Hawkstar meowed happily walks up to Loud. "So, what's his name?" Hawkstar asks. "You ok Coldleaf?" Hawkstar asks again .

"Ya, I…I'm ok." "He says his name's Loud." Coldleaf says lost in thought.

"Hmm, well we what should we do?"Hawkstar asks. "Well, it seems he has no mother. I think we should let him into Wind Clan. He is also badly wounded." Coldleaf meows in a slightly urgent tone.

"But what kind of wounds are these? They're not cat claw marks, they're too big!" Hawkstar says in a confused tone.

" You thi…" Just then there was loud howl in the distance.

"HUNTER!"yowls a cat outside.

Hawkstar runs out into the night to see two glowing red eyes in the distance on a hill.

"EVERYONE HIDE THE ELDERS AND THE KITS!" yells Leopardfire."

"What's…happening?" asks Loud . Hawkstar turns and sees Loud sitting in front of the medicine den.

"GET IN THE BACK OF THE MEDICINE DEN!" Hawkstar tells Loud.

Suddenly Dawnpelt screams "WHERE'S WILDKIT?! WHERE IS HE?!"

As Hawkstar turns around he sees Wildkit sitting in front of the hunter. Suddenly, Loud streaks toward Wildkit and sits next to him in front of the hunter. Instantly, a flash of light beams from their heads and surrounded the kits and the light grow into a shape of a panther and a tiger. The Hunters fell on the backs and ran away from the beasts. Hawkstar could not believe what he just saw. How could kits just turn into the ancestors of the clans Hawkstar thought to himself.

As Wildkit opened his eyes, he wobbled around and then fell down.

"Dawnpelt he is awake!" yells an unfamiliar voice. "Wildkit y-y-you're bigger?"

"What do you mean?" Wildkit replies, confused. "HE TALKED, HOW IS HE TALKING?!" " What, how did this happen?" Wildkit mewed "Wasn't I born just like yesterday?"

Then Loud wakes up. "Ow…what happened? My head hurts." Loud said getting up.

Hawkstar comes in at a slow pace. "I just came back from the star well."

"How did that go?" said the unfamiliar voice. Hawkstar sat down and stared at Wildkit and Loud. "These two…have the sacred symbols."

"The what?" says the unfamiliar voice.

Wildkit gets up to see what the unfamiliar voice was. It was an old gray cat. "Not to interrupt, but who are you?"Wildkit asks the old cat.

"Sorry, I'm Hudson." replies the old cat.

"Nice to meet you Hudson" Wildkit meows. "Anyways…these two are the ones in the prophecy." Hawkstar said to Hudson "but it sounded as if there would be one more, not only two but four." Hudson said.

"Four of what?" Loud mews, confused.

"Hawkstar was consulting Starclan and they gave him a prophecy of the kits that would have the sacred symbols." Huston explained.

"Well, we're not kits anymore, so how does this work know?" said Wildkit.

"Aaah, that reminds me, follow me Wildkit and Loudkit." Hawkstar says, then leaves the den and walks to a giant rock that looks like it has steps. "All who can catch their own prey, come to the Highstep for a clan meeting!" called out Hawkstar. Soon cats start to gather around the steps and stare up at Hawkstar. "Wildkit and Loudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw and Loudpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfur and Rockmask. I hope Blossomfur you will pass down all the she knows on to you Wildpaw, Rockmask you will pass down your knowledge to you Loudpaw."

"How are they apprentices?! They are only a day old!" yelled some cats.

"But they do have the body of the apprentices already." meowed Hawkstar.

"That's unfair to all the others, they have to wait and these two became apprentices in just one day! Plus, Loudpaw brought the hunters to our clan!" snarled Shadowfang.

"But they also got rid of the hunters. Without them we could have lost many lives." said Hawkstar.

"I say they should stay here. They could be very helpful." Coldleaf meowed calmly.

Arguments broke out in the crowd as cats began agreeing and disagreeing about Wildpaw and Loudpaw. Finally they all agreed to allowing Wildpaw and Loudpaw to stay and become apprentices.

Hawkstar cleared his throat and meowed "Then its settled. Wildpaw and Loudpaw are now apprentices of Windclan!" Cheers of joy broke out saying, "Wildpaw! Loudpaw!


End file.
